1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as DVD players, include a cover, a plurality of screws, and a circuit board mounted inside the cover. The bottom of the cover includes several cylindrical fixing portions. Each of the cylindrical fixing portions defines a blind hole with a screw structure. The circuit board defines several through-holes corresponding to the blind holes. Fixing members, such as screws, extend through the through-holes and the blind holes to secure the circuit board to the cover. However, securing the circuit board to the cover requires a plurality of screws and the screwing operation requires a lot of time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.